


Waiting

by XX_TheBarmyOtaku_XX



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_TheBarmyOtaku_XX/pseuds/XX_TheBarmyOtaku_XX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when he's sick of waiting and there are days when he's obliged to. But, in the end he'll do all the waiting and loving for them both. Assassin AU side Fic (Lavi and Kanda centered) CROSSDRESS!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tired of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> There are some curses here and there, inappropriate humor and some sexual innuendos here and there- so you have been warned! Nothing too extreme, just a careless love between two cautious boys. And cross dressing! I hope you enjoy reading!

{[-*-]}

"Gah! Fuck! It's...too fucking...tight."

"Sure it is. Suck it all in for me."

Kanda's head was pounding and his breath was slowly becoming more ragged. Never had he experienced something that made him react like this ever. His fingers curled up and his nails scraped the floor boards, leaving behind ugly claw marks.

Sweat beads began to form around his perfectly combed back hairline. Kanda groaned softly as he arched his back instantly.

"It's not...gonna fit-ugh! Fuck!"

"Oh Kanda, cussing isn't gonna make you any slimmer." Lenalee said with a quiet groan as she tightened her grip on the thin strings. "Come on, you can do this. Just take a deep breath and suck it in honey." She whispered her words of encouragement, hoping that her male friend would quit struggling.

Kanda slowly turned his head with difficulty, taking the opportunity to glare at the innocent looking girl that put him in such a pride reducing situation. Oh how much he fucking despised the little witch, and that smile on her pink lips just made her look even sinister than ever.

Maybe she did plan for all of this to happen! I mean, it was the perfect opportunity as anything! Her and Lavi-

Pop!

And there it was. The rib shattering pop that made his blue eyes widen and his balls drop. Lenalee gave the strings one and two and another few pulls until she felt satisfied with her job.

"Len... ..." He growled angrily. Lenalee cocked her head to the side and her upper lip curled up in a sadistic satisfaction. And just as she was about to open her mouth and speak, the door to the poorly lit room swing open abruptly.

"HEY GUYS!" Lavi hollered as he stepped into the room, the light radiating off of his suit. He placed his hands on his hips and laughed giddily. "What's all this racket about? Come on, does it really take this long to get rea..dy..." Lavi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock at the scene in front of him.

Lenalee stared at the red head and then returned her lilac eyes to the young man that was currently bound under her. Realizing their awkward position, she tied the ribbon to the back of the corset and removed her foot from her friend's back.

She pushed back a strand of her from her face and smiled at Lavi innocently, ignoring the heavily breathing young man on the floor. "Lavi, I didn't expect that you would be so quick." She mused, casually walking over to her dresser. Lavi closed the door behind him and patted down his spiky red hair.

"Yeah well, I do clean up fast." He said, smirking at the blushing blue haired young man that was now glaring quite openly at him. Lavi took a seat on Lenalee's bed and crossed his legs. "Now, do you mind tellin' me why Yuu's wearing a corset?"

Lenalee giggled as she pulled out a small purse and then unzipped it. "I guess there's no use in hiding it now, huh? Well Kanda, or should I say Kana-Chan is going to the Gala in my place." She said as she checked the bag and zipped it back up in content. "I have homework that I need to do, so my brother won't let me. Totally unfair." She said with a cute pout. Kanda growled low curses in his throat, pulling himself up using the bedpost.

Lavi swung his legs and leaned back lethargically with a lopsided smile on his face. "Kana-Chan huh? But Yuu-Chan sounds much cuter. Kana sounds boring." He said without hesitation. Kanda punched him hard in the shoulder, and Lavi inhaled sharply at the impact.

Lenalee paused to pout adorably. "Hey, that's my code name!" She whined, making the red head smile mischievously.

"Not my fault Yuu sounds sexy as f-" The rest of his words died in his throat that was now being strangled by two hands...tightly. Lavi squinted his green eyes and laughed nervously, in pain. "I-I was just kidding, ya know?" Kanda snarled nastily.

"Watch your mouth you bastard."

"O-Of course."

Once the three were all settled, and Kanda's face was more relaxed and cleaned up, Lenalee rolled up her sleeves and began to work. She applied a little foundation and cover up to his stoic face, to cover up all the scratches that he had. She diligently put in some fake eyelashes and eyeliner to make his night sky blue eyes pop out more.

"Wow, impressive Lenalee." Lavi commented, "He looks like one of those girls straight outta a playboy magazine." Lenalee smiled brightly at the comment and watched as Lavi held his finger out to touch Kanda's face. Kanda grabbed his finger and without hesitation, bent it backwards, until he heard a satisfying crack.

"Don't you fucking dare." Kanda released the red head's finger and Lavi stretched it, allowing for the blood to circulate again.

Tears that were ready to be shed pooled in the corners of Lavi's eyes and he hugged his abused finger to his chest. "Y-Yes Yuu-Sama." He mumbled caressing his crooked finger.

Lenalee returned with her case full of various eye shadows and she sat on the stool in front of the two. "That's right Lavi, don't touch his face. It'll mess up the makeup." She scolded heavily, opening the plastic case. Lavi's shoulders slumped.

"Right."

Lenalee dipped the tip of the brush's bristle into the powder carefully. "I guess I'll go with blue and silver. Now close your eyes." She instructed, applying the eye shadow to his eye lids. Kanda did what he was told.

Lenalee put the brush down and pulled out her lipstick. "Alright, now purse those lips for me, beautiful. Oh, you're gonna look gorgeous!" Kanda's cheeks flustered a little when he noticed that Lavi had began to snicker beside him. "Ignore him. You'll have the last laugh soon enough." Lenalee said soothingly, as she applied to light pink lipstick to his lips. Lenalee capped her lipstick and leaned back, squinting so she could view Kanda in a better angle.

She smiled in satisfaction, and patted the young man's chest. "Kanda, honey you look stunning." She complimented, getting off of the stool. Lavi rubbed the bottom off his chin as he too observed Lenalee's makeup job.

"Hmmm..."

Kanda, to say, looked pretty feminine-er. And those eyes, Lavi could get lost in those starry...no sharp and vicious eyes forever. Kanda, who was annoyed by all the staring, cleared his throat, snapping the green eyed boy out of his trance.

"Don't forget about the dick in between my legs you asshole."

Lavi smiled and planted his hand on the agitated man's lower thigh, narrowing his forest green eyes hotly.

"My, oh my, what a vulgar mouth you have Yuu."

"Get your fucking hand off my thigh you piece of shit."

"-Kinda makes ya wonder about what else it can do."

Kanda's face immediately turned fifty shades of red, and a flustered Lenalee decided that it was the time to finally intervene. "Enough, enough you two. No arguing...flirting...or whatever you two were doing...gosh, what indecent language you have." She lightly scolded from across the room. Kanda and Lavi tore their eyes away from each other with scruffy grunts. Lenalee sighed hopelessly.

Well, don't act like complete jerks either...

"OK, OK." Lenalee strutted back over to the two and planted herself into her comfy seat. "Now, this is the best part." She pressed both palms of her hands on Kanda's chest, earning a surprised jump from the fella. She grinned mischievously. "And what other way to make this whole get up complete- other than breast pads! Ta da!" She presented the two foams that were now cupped around Kanda's nipples, comfortably.

Kanda's face flared. "W-What the hell?! I didn't agree to this!" Lavi turned back to the embarrassed boy and took it is as an opportunity to openly grope the flustered man's chest with glee.

"Holy macaroni! These things feel real!" An innocent smile spread across his lips. "Hey Lena, got any bigger ones-" Kanda's fist struck faster than lightning, and Lavi was down for the count, bleeding profusely on Lenalee's floor. Lenalee almost dropped the dress in her hands when she saw the terrible state the red head was in.

"L-Lavi! Oh come on, not the floor! I just cleaned it!" She placed the dress neatly on the bed, beside a fuming Kanda, and assisted Lavi in standing up. The poor boy had a hand pressed to his nose, droplets of blood running through the crooks of his fingers. Lenalee sighed in irritation and glared at Kanda.

"Was that really necessary?"

Kanda ignored her.

"What are we going to do if he gets injured? Do you want my brother to be your date?" She pressed sternly.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "No."

"Well, next time please put a lid on your sexual frustration, and try to save it for a time when I'm not around, okay Kanda?" Lenalee said seriously and half teased. Kanda snorted and glared back at the green haired girl, as if telling her to keep her mouth shut. But, it would take more than that to keep Lenalee's spunk at bay.

"Fix your face Kanda, before I fix it for you honey. We wouldn't want to have to go through the trouble of reapplying everything now would we?" She asked, cocking her head to the side innocently. "Hmm?"

Without another word, Kanda relaxed his scowling face, and went back to his platonic one. Lenalee smiled in relief and motioned Lavi to the door. But before Lavi took a step out of the room, he turned his head in Kanda's direction and smiled.

"My oh my, Yuu, don't tell me you were embarrassed?"

A vase was hurled just right above the red head's head, almost squarely hitting him in the face. Lavi ducked and Lenalee screeched in fright. "KANDA! MY BROTHER BOUGHT ME THAT VASE, YOU JERK!" Lenalee yelled angrily, throwing her arms down at her sides.

"FUCK YOUR VASE!" Kanda yelled back.

Face palming, Lenalee groaned loudly. She knew that the two of them being in a room together wasn't going to work out well. "Alright Bookman, out." She curled her fingers around the door knob and gave Lavi a gentle push out the door. "We'll be done soon, so please behave." She scolded, pushing her long hair out of her brilliant violet eyes. Lavi held his head back and shrugged.

"Whatever you say Princess."

Lenalee smiled and whispered, "thanks," before closing the door on him, leaving him alone with his bleeding nose. Lavi took a seat by the door and tilted his head back.

But man, did Kanda look good blushing or what?

{[-*-]}

"It's done~" Lenalee chirped as she stepped back to admire her work. She smirked and rubbed her chin with her thumb. The hair was elegantly done, the makeup complimented his face, the dress, the boobs-oh the boobs-and to think she had pulled off something so amazing all by herself!

Being an assassin is great and all, but transforming people is just as fun-I wonder if it's too late to switch professions?

Kanda smacked his lips together into a thin line, his face creased with annoyance. "About damn time." He mumbled under his breath. The ends of Lenalee's lips stretched even further and she pinched Kanda's cheek between her two fingers.

"Kanda." She called oh-so-sweetly.

"What the fu-"

The Japanese boy raised his dark blue eyes. Straight out biggest mistake of his life. The girl's long and silky green hair had transformed into long slithering and hissing snakes behind her head and her usually fair and beautiful face was of no more. For it was replaced with the face of an Assassin. You know what? Cut that the fuck out, her face mirrored that of a murderer.

"Kanda."

He was reduced to stone, cracked and stunned stone.

She smiled icily. "A lady never swears in public, for she shall be looked down upon and disgraced in the most shameful way that we know as impropriety. I let you pass the first time, but I won't show any mercy the next." Lenalee's face relaxed and she smiled normally. "So be careful with your words and watch your mouth okay, Kana-Chan? We all know how colorful your language can get." Kanda didn't move a muscle, but a faint grunt was heard.

Lenalee giggled and to Kanda the sound made his spine tingle making him feel squeamish and uncomfortable. The teen girl placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Smile." Kanda, obviously didn't do it. What right did she have to tell him what to do with his face? Who did she think she was?

Lenalee grabbed both of his cheeks, and her smile was replaced with a dark glare and the aura around her darkened. "Smile dammit." She commanded, glowering at the stoic man. Scared shitless, but too prideful to show it, Kanda obeyed her command reluctantly.

Kanda forced a smile onto his lips that was enough to please the girl. Lenalee released his cheeks, with a look of approval. "That's the spirit!" She clapped her hands together, emitting an aura of glee.

Lenalee hummed to herself in satisfaction. "Yup, yup, this is totally the Kana-Chan that I saw in my vision." She quickly handed Kanda a mirror and flew to the door in a hurry. "Lavi! Kana-Chan is ready! Come look!"

Women are fucking demons.

Kanda stared at himself, completely emotionless. Everything was pulled off nicely and done so perfectly, Lenalee had done a splendid job without a doubt. He wasn't even ashamed of the fact that he was sitting there in a corset, frilly dress, with tons of makeup smacked onto his face.

Oh, and let's not forget about the breast pads-were the dumb things even necessary? Kanda slowly dropped his chin, and squinted his dark blue eyes at the entities that had gradually elevated his chest. His palms opened up and he tried to grab them-but to no success. He was too embarrassed dammit! He probably looked like a damned pervert right now! With his hands hovering about his chest and his face red!

Kanda sighed and leaned his chin against his knuckles. "What a fucking joke." He muttered distastefully.

"What? The breast pads?" Lavi repeated, cocking his head to the side cutely. Surprised, Kanda yelped and fell backwards on the bed. Lavi couldn't help but snicker at the man's rare and awkward position. "Did I scare ya?" He giggled behind his gloved hand. Even though he was clearly flustered, Kanda growled.

"You're really testing me aren't you, you fucker."

"...testing you?"

A sly smile danced on Lavi's lips as he gracefully climbed ontop of the glaring man. Kanda's face went ablaze at the red head's suddenly bold actions! "Get the fuck off me Lavi!" Lavi smirked and straddled his victim's hips between his two legs.

"Hmm? Why should I?"

"We have a mission, one. Two, this is Lenalee's room you dumbass."

Lavi's mouth widened in an "ooohhh" shape, but he didn't release Kanda.

"Oh, is that so?"

"If she catches us in here, we're both dead."

"Oh, really?"

A tick mark pulsed on the blue haired man's forehead. "Don't act so smart with me, you dumb Pirate." Irritated by the red head's carelessness and brainless actions, Kanda growled and pulled himself up. Which proved to be futile for many reasons.

One, Lavi had him caged in with his arms planted on both sides of his head.

Two, the dumbass' knee was planted firmly on the fragile lace fabric...between his legs, and deep into his inner thighs.

Lavi smirked unctuously and dropped his head. Him and Kanda were now nose distance apart. Three, his hot breath was sending pleasant shivers down his neck-so his body wouldn't let him get up anyways. Lavi's green eyes closed to slits as he slowly breathed onto Kanda's lean neck.

"We don't have to worry about any of that, Yuu."

Kanda bit his bottom lip, trying to so hard not to melt and give in to Lavi's actions. He could already feel something a hand riding up the hem of his dress- that to say, was above his knees. "Care to explain why?" He hated how his voice shook! Damn this seductive eyesore!

Lavi lips slowly parted as he planted a soft kiss on Kanda's porcelain skin. "I don't know why, but being separated from you for so long and seeing you like this makes it so hard for me stop holding you like this- touching you like this." He stated, lifting his head up to look at the flustered boy. Kanda planted a hand against the one eyed boy's forehead.

"That's not what I'm worried about here-"

"I locked the door Yuu." He whispered against Kanda's neck, hotly. "If that's it, then I locked it as soon as I got in here." His bangs fell into his forest green eyes and his voice lost it's playful tone and grew huskier. "So don't stop me." This time, he would not wait for an answer. Lavi was sick and tired of waiting for so long. And at the moment, Kanda's eyes slowly closed in realization and he found his lips being pressed a pair of softer ones.

The next moments, to say, were a bit of a blur.


	2. Don't Rush In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As stupid as it sounds, we can't go storming in there just yet; we don't know what's in store for us, Lavi." 
> 
> "You know what Yuu? I don't mind waiting a while."

"You're such a fucking dumbass Lavi." Kanda deadpanned, for the twenty-seventh time that evening. The two were currently walking down the long hall, arm in arm, with forced smiles on their faces. Lavi faked a genuine laugh and held onto Kanda's arm even tighter.

  
"Thanks, hearing you call me that is such a turn on by the way." He whispered through his white teeth. Kanda snorted and tore his arm away. Lavi pouted. "Come on, the consequences weren't that bad-" Kanda whirled around, and glared at the callow boy with anger burning in his eyes.

  
" _Komui_ walked in on us. Not Lenalee, _Komui_!" He seethed. "Is your brain that damaged that you can't understand that?" He asked, returning to his womanly facade. Lavi shook a random man's hand, and nodded at him. The man did the same, and smiled compellingly at the two.

  
"Welcome, you both look stellar."

  
Lavi grinned widely and Kanda...well he tried his best to look like he was flattered. The two continued their journey down the hall... _still_ arguing.

  
"I should have known you weren't smart enough to lock the door." Kanda commented, under his breath. Lavi rolled his only visible eye at Kanda's childish behavior. He didn't understand why he was so upset about it. Sure, Komui caught them in the middle of it! Sure they were making out on little Lena's bed. Sure, it looked _bad_.

  
But was Kanda the one walking around with sore genitals?

_Exactly_. You know what? He should be the one complaining here!

  
"Hey, _you_ kneed me in the balls-" Lavi pointed his index finger at the frowning cross dressed man. "I _deserve_ an apology." Kanda stared at him with a blank look on his face. He was about to open his mouth and start spilling curses on the spot-but he remembered Lenalee's wise words.

  
**_"A lady never swears in public, for she shall be looked down upon and disgraced in the most shameful way that we know as impropriety."_** He couldn't help but snort at how much of a hypocrite the green haired beauty turned out to be. Her potty mouth could get as bad as his if she was pissed. Which was everyday...

  
Lavi was still babbling on about how he was never going to recover from the sizzling pain down below. "Sometimes it's hard to tell if you love me or not." Lavi whined, draping his arms over Kanda's slender shoulders. "You don't tell me you love me enough." He complained, looking into Kanda's eyes.

  
Numerous eyes were on the two, and Kanda could hear the scandalous murmurs with his twitching ears. Splotches of pink dusted his cheeks and he scowled in displeasure. _This unnecessary attention is cringe worthy. We're drawing too much attention to ourselves._

  
He yanked the red haired boy's ear closer to him. Lavi yelped in surprise but quickly placed his hands over his mouth when Kanda glowered at him. "Listen, Lavi. We're on a mission, a very important one at that. Don't let your stupidity get in the way or we're both dead." He scolded harshly. Lavi smiled wryly at this. Of course he knew that. Their success in this mission was essential, yes, but _still_ -

  
"Do I make myself clear? Usagi."

There it was. The playful tone in his voice was still there. And like a rabbit, Lavi would continue to play no matter what.

  
"Crystal, Yuu." Kanda's mouth pressed thinly together in irritation. Lavi simply smiled bluntly as he always did. Kanda's right eye twitched in utmost irritation. 

  
_This bastard...he's not taking me seriously is he?_

  
Before Kanda could retort, Lavi pulled his date over to the refreshment table, and by coincidence they bumped into a young and very handsome dark haired young man. His skin had a lovely tan to it and there was something about his radiant smile and gorgeous appearance that screamed important.

  
"Oh my," He smiled sheepishly as he turned to the two, "my apologies, I wasn't paying all that attention to my surroundings. Funny, you wouldn't expect such weird behavior from a Host." Lavi laughed awkwardly and Kanda simply stared at the man. That black hair and dark skin-did he call himself a _Host_?

  
"Ah, it's partially my fault as well. I walked over here blindly." Lavi spoke naturally, combing his fingers through his blood orange hair. The man opened his eyes to reveal two chilling yet rare golden orbs. Lavi and Kanda held onto their calm appearances, and smiled brilliantly at the man. The smallest slip up would cost them the operation and their lives. The man held his hand out for Lavi to take.

  
"The name's Tyki Mikk. A pleasure to have you at the Gala this year."

  
Lavi took his hand firmly and shook it with a charming smile. "Nathaniel Baker, a pleasure to be here." He introduced in a casual and bright tone. Tyki looked over "Nathaniel's" shoulder and displeased of his lack of introduction, "Kana" interjected the two and grabbed Tyki's gloved hand. Surprised, Tyki turned his attention to "her".

  
"A pleasure to also have you here-"

  
"Kana. Yes, thank you." Kanda sighed and glanced at his date from the corner of his sharp blue eyes with disappointment. "I expected Nathaniel to introduce me properly but I guess that I set my expectations quite high and he completely forgot about me. Men." Kanda said, shaking "her" head. Tyki laughed in humor and Lavi's green eyes twinkled in amusement. Who could have guessed that Kanda was such a flawless actor? Tyki gave Kanda's hand one more shake before he released it and picked up his wine filled glass.

  
"Your date is _very_ charming Nathaniel," Tyki said after one brief sip, "Her sense of humor is amazing and she is _quite_ the looker." He complimented, sending a sly wink to Kanda. "Hold on to her for someone is bound to try and take a shot at her alright?" Lavi chuckled uneasily at his smooth words.

  
"Of course."

  
"Hey, I might even have a go myself."

This time, Lavi laughed aloud. "You can try all right, but this woman is very thick headed." He jabbed unknowingly. Kanda falsely giggled behind his hand and tightened his hold on Lavi's arm- He was trying very hard to suppress his violent urges and the best that he could do was dig his nails into his arm to hold it down.

  
Tyki took a swift sip from his glass. "Don't blame me if we're married by the end of today." Kanda almost gagged. This man was literally disgusting-made him want to claw his damn eyes out-utterly revolting.

  
_Can't I just stab Mugen through this bastard's head and kill him already?!_

  
Lavi noticed something dark emitting from Kanda's body. Ah shit. He had to do something. Something quick before his beuatiful companion did something to kill them both. Lavi wrapped his arm around "Kana's" waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Usagi." Kanda hissed, not approving their sudden closeness. Lavi smiled dumbly.

  
_He'll thank me for this later._

  
"Thank you kind Sir, she's quite the beauty, isn't she? But, stealing her from me won't be that easy."

  
Tyki raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh? Why is that?" He questioned with a smirk on his lips and a playful tone in his tranquil voice. "Don't tell me that you're already married? That would be surprising, after all you don't look like one who would settle down." He laughed loudly-boldly, attracting a few stares in the room. Completely flustered, Lavi went quiet again and tried to come up with something smart to retaliate with.

  
Kanda's eyebrows knitted together as he too waited for the red haired loud mouth to say something. But seconds continued to pass by, and Lavi's mouth was still glued shut. _Now you're embarrassed? You wouldn't think twice about drawing attention to yourself with your idiotic rambles but you shrivel up at the word of Marriage? You really are a spineless hopeless Usagi._

  
Two slender and pale hands cupped Lavi's chin, snapping him out of his trance. He looked straight into two mystical blue eyes, more beautiful and eye catching than they had ever been before. No more traces of teases or jokingly glints were present. It was a whole new message that was being communicated between them. Kanda pressed his lips against Lavi's softer ones, and moved against them slowly. His left hand dropped to his shoulder while his right continued to hold Lavi's jaw in place.

  
Needless to say, everyone was shocked...many more than others. The man at the refreshment table ended up staring so much that he accidentally stepped on a young maiden's dress, which resulted in it unfortunately ripping apart. Another woman was gaping at the couple, while at the same time she was mindlessly eating Camembert...I think that we can all imagine what happened next.

  
Kanda was the first to break away from the kiss, which hadn't really lasted all that long. He turned to Tyki, who had his glass held mid air in awe, and smiled sweetly. "I do apologize for the great confusion Mr. Tykki Mikk." He held up his left hand to show off a gold band on his ring finger. "Nathaniel and I are indeed engaged. So please refer to us as Mr. and Mrs. Baker." He finished smoothly, leaving both Lavi and Tyki in awe.

  
Lavi smiled softly and took Kanda's hand in his. "That's right. As cliche as it sounds, I'll never let anyone steal this important person from me." He gently kissed Kanda's hand and smiled into the kiss. Tyki blinked and sighed. _So much for teasing the guests..._

  
"It's about time I take my leave." Tyki nodded to the duo and they returned his nod with forced smiles. The brown skinned man downed his drink and placed the empty glass on the table. Lavi and Kanda watched with bewilderment as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

  
"Good luck with your marriage," he placed the cigar in his mouth, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Baker. Hopefully, we'll see each other again tonight." He said, blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. Kanda and Lavi nodded again, as he turned his back to them and began to walk further into the crowd.

  
Lavi waited for the man to get lost in the crowd before he turned to his male companion. Kanda was looking away, conveniently paying attention to the mini attractions around them. Grinning widely, Lavi placed his chin on his partner's shoulder, causing the black haired boy to jump in surprise.

  
"I thought that you didn't want us to stand out, Yuu. Saying that we're engaged is pretty scandalous."

  
Kanda snorted.

  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, I just did it to get that asshole off my back Usagi."

  
Lavi smirked and nuzzled his nose into his slender neck.

  
"We'll definitely be the talk of the night. Komui won't like that." He sighed into the crook of his neck.

  
"Who cares what Komui thinks." Kanda finally said, with a grunt following afterwards. Lavi's smirk widen because he finally contradicts himself. Was it not just earlier that he was biting Lavi's head off for not caring that Komui walked in on them?

  
Kanda enjoys the warmth of Lavi's body against his, but he would never say it-ever. Lavi however would say it as many times necessary, even if he would need to be the one to love them both.   
  
As crazy as it sounded, he didn't care if Kanda wouldn't give him a direct answer yet and told him that he was in crazy love with him. He didn't care how many times his heart would get broken or how many times his body would be used. He would wait. For Kanda and his answer.

  
_Heh, waiting doesn't sound all that bad. Lavi contemplated, closing his eyes. We're pretty young anyways._

  
"We'll wait." Kanda spoke abruptly, cutting Lavi from his short peace. Kanda pushed back the sleeves of his jacket and glanced down at the time on the watch. "As stupid as it sounds, we can't go storming in there just yet; we don't know what's in store for us, Lavi." He said, looked at the orange haired boy from the corner of his eyes.  
Lavi smiled placidly.

  
"You know what Yuu? I don't mind waiting a while."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're eager for more, definitely check out my Fanfiction account for more stories. Maybe I'll post this one up there for laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time to read this fic of mine. Originally, I was supposed to write an Assassin AU for DGM but I decided to start off small with an introduction to Kanda and Lavi's relationship before I start the main fic. I'll publish it on FF too once I get the chance. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
